


Zárt ajtók mögött

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternatív Univerzum - Kánon eltérés, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Farok melegítés, Irodai Szex, Kialakult kapcsolat, Könnyed domináns/alárendelt, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Secret Relationship, Titkos kapcsolat, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: A napfényben, nyitott ajtóknál ez volt minden, amik ők voltak. Az Aranyfiú és az ő feketehajú árnyéka, mindketten a Kör Második Háborújának hősei és a New Yorki Intézet vezetői. Akárhogy is, amikor a sötét leszáll, és gondosan bezártak az ajtókat, arany hajol meg az ezüstnek készségesen, lelkesen.





	1. Zárt ajtók mögött

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).
  * A translation of [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575352) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



> "Még egy titkos párkapcsolat fic, valahol az időben és abban az univerzumban, ahol Malec és Clace sosem történtek meg. Csak egy sima alárendelt!Jace smut – semmi túl extrém, csak megtetszett az ötlet." írja az író, shirasade.

Senki sem tudhatott róluk. A titkuk olyan nagy volt, akkora tabu, hogy rejtegetniük már második természetükké vált. Még azok elől is, akik valószínűleg mellettük álltak volna sem tudhatták, mert őket is veszélybe sodorták volna vele.  
Szóval nem mondták el senkinek, bár így mindketten hazuggá váltak, és ez valamiért rosszabb érzés volt, mint bűnözőnek lenni. Mindent egybevetve, évek óta szegték meg a Törvényt, és egyike sem vált valóra az Árnyvadászok szörnyű jóslatai közül. Semmi mágia, semmi kontrollvesztés, a kötelékük virágzott és jól működött, minden olyan volt, ahogy milyen egy parabatai kapcsolatban működnie kellett.  
A napfényben, nyitott ajtóknál ez volt minden, amik ők voltak. Az Aranyfiú és az ő feketehajú árnyéka, mindketten a Kör Második Háborújának hősei és a New Yorki Intézet vezetői. Akárhogy is, amikor a sötét leszáll, és gondosan bezártak az ajtókat, arany hajol meg az ezüstnek készségesen, lelkesen.  
Ezen az estén, mint sok előzőn is Jace a térdeire esett Alec előtt, a kék-és-arany szemei vágytól sötétedtek el. És Alec, ajkait beharapva a sürgetéstől egy kezével erősen a szőke tincsekbe markolt, olyan keményen, hogy az a fájdalom és gyönyör szikráit küldte le Jace gerincén, miközben az szétnyitotta a sliccét és kiszabadított a már félig merev farkát. Ritkán mutatta meg a világnak a kegyetlen arcát, de egyedül azzal a férfivel, akivel a lelkét megosztotta, vele megtehette, és volt benne valami törődő, hogy Jace arcát a merevedése elé húzta. Másfelől Jace-nek nem kellett semmit sem bizonyítania parabatai-jának, nem kellett tettetnie és lelkesen nyalta meg az ajkait, hogy aztán kinyissa Alecnek a száját.  
A szopás gyors volt és mocskos, ahogy Alec Jace torkát dugta, ő pedig olyan gyönyörűen viselte azt, nyögve a vastag, kemény hús körül és egy keze a nadrágjába siklott, ahol őrjöngve simogatta magát. Imádta, ha így bántak vele, és azt is imádta, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki Alecet így láthatja. Jace hagyta, hogy durván hátra nyomják és nyüszítve tiltakozott, mikor Alec pénisze kicsúszott a szájából és ő hátradőlt, hogy így prezentálja magát Alec éhes pillantásának, ahogy a saját erekciója obszcén módon feszítette a nadrágját.  
\- Vetkőzz – rendelkezett Alec rekedten, mintha ő lett volna az, aki az előbb úgy szopott volna, mintha az élete függött volna rajta. Jace nyelt és szótlanul engedelmeskedett, ahogy annak a játéknak a szablyait követte, amiket most már évek óta játszottak. Meztelenül követte Alecet az asztalához és letérdelt mellé, amolyan udvarló gesztusként. Alec leült, még mindig teljesen felöltözve, leszámítva a kissé zihált ruháit és a farkát, ami a nadrágjából kilógva volt kitéve a hideg, éjszakai levegőnek és Jace-nek nem kellett semmilyen utasítás, hogy mire számítottak tőle. Közelebb csúszva hajolt előre és Alec várakozó erekcióját finoman a szájába véve pislogott fel parabatai-jára néma kérdéssel a szemében.  
A kéz a hajában ezúta finom volt, helyeslő, épp úgy, mint Alec hangja is volt, mikor megszólalt.  
\- Ne mozdulj. Most még dolgozom egy kicsit és te pedig jó fiú leszel és nem mozdulsz addig, amíg azt nem mondom. – Alec összehúzta a szemét és figyelmeztetően hozzátette: - Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem érintheted meg magadat, Jace.  
Alec határozott szavai szűkölő remegést küldtek le Jace gerincén s összekulcsolta az ujjait a háta mögött, hogy visszatartsa magát az engedetlenségtől, a farka pedig tiltakozva rángatózott és feszült a hasának. Nem tudta, miért imádja ennyire, mikor Alec parancsolt neki. Bármikor máskor boldog volt, hogy átveheti a vezető szerepet, de ilyenkor, mikor csak ők voltak, akkor majdnem mindig szomjazta annak az édességét, hogy megadja magát Alecnek és annak, ahogy a csontja folyékony cukorrá olvadtak, mikor jó fiúnak hívta. Szóval csak ott ült, meztelenül, Alec farkával a szájával, ami nehezen nyomta a nyelvét, és a saját farkával, ami kőkemény volt és figyelemért könyörgött, de azt kegyetlenül megtagadták tőle. A nyaka elkezdett fájni, így megbátorkodta a legkisebb mozdulatot, hogy arcát Alec durva nadrágjának anyagán nyugtassa. Egy mély sóhaj hagyta el parabatai-ja száját, és Jace megfagyott, de a várt büntetés nem érkezett és nem tudta visszafogni a mosolyt, ami a súlyos hús köré fonódott ajkaira kúszott.  
Mindketten tudták, hogy Alec valójában nem sok munkát tud le jelenleg, de a tettetés csak elnyújtotta és magasabbra emelte a vágyukat, ami lassan elektromos feszültséggel töltötte meg az egész szobát. Ez része volt a játékuknak, hogy lássák, meddig bírják ki, meddig tart, amíg nem lesz elég, hogy Jace csak melegíti Alec farkát. Jace mindig érezte, ahogy közeledett ez a pillanat, Alec egyre jobban megkeményedett a szájában miközben az ujjai a billentyűzetet egyre zavarosabb és hevesebb ritmusban ütötték és a csípője öntudatlanul mozogni kezdett. Jace t becsukta a szemeit, és várta a keserű előváladék első cseppjének az ízét, annak a jelét, hogy a rituális játékuk e része véget ért. A türelem nem volt a természetében, de Alec-re képes lett volna örökké várni és elveszett ennek a békéjében, és az izgalma egy állandó, majdnem kényelmes hümmögéssé vált a teste minden csontjában.  
Mint mindig, a jutalom mindig édesebb volt, mint az, amit ki kellett érte állnia, és izgalomtó elfeketedett szemek találkoztak Jace heterokróm szemeivel, aki lassan pislogva tért vissza a jelenbe. Alec igenlő bólintása már egyedül is megérte azt a merevséget, amit az egyhelyben üléstől eddig az ízületeibe szerzett és Jace ajkai válaszul egy boldog mosolyba kanyarodtak. Felfelé nyomva a nyelvét egyre jobban érezte az előváladék keserűízét és utána magáét azondóét is. Alec nyögött, és Jace pedig ezt jelként vette arra, hogy mozoghat. Alec hagyta egy pillanatig, mikor Jace végig nyalta a vértől lüktető vénákat, és a súlyos pénisz egészéről lenyalt lelkesen mindet.  
Akárhogyan is, mikor Jace megpróbálta kezeit Alec nadrágjába csúsztatni finoman megállították és hátra tolták, Alec erekciója pedig kicsúszott a szájából, ahogyan az felállt. Mivel még mindig nem volt engedélyezve számára a beszéd, így minden, amit tenni tudott egy könyörgő kiskutya arc hibátlan kivitelezése volt, de Alec figyelmen kívül hagyta őt, és minden tiltakozás elhagyta a testét, mikor a határozott hang ismét rendelkezett.  
\- Kelj fel, az asztalon akarlak. Arccal előre.  
Annak ellenére, hogy egy aprót nyögött az érzésre, ahogy az elzsibbadt lábaiba ismét vér szaladt, nem is lehetett volna boldogabb attól, hogy engedelmeskedjen. És annak ellenére, hogy szerette volna szerette volna látni Alec-ot levetkőzni, de a vágyakozás is mélyen lángolt az alhasában, hogy parabatai-ja majdnem teljesen felöltözve, hátulról tegye magáévá. Észrevette, hogy Alec körültekintően megtisztította minden törékeny tárgytól az asztalt és így nyugodt szívvel terült végig rajta, és a válla felett hátra pillantott Alec megerősítésért. A parabatai-ja éhesen nézett rá és hosszú ujjait lazán fonta szivárgó farka köré és Jace nm tehetett arról, ahogy a csípője a kemény, fa asztal ellen mozgott.  
Egy kéz volt a hátán, Alec a lábainak nyomta magát és így mozgásképtelenné tette őt, izzó farka Jace nyílása felett siklott, ő pedig már szomjazta az érzést, hogy megtörjék, hogy kisajátítsák. Ehelyett Alec ajka lehelet finoman kalandoztak végig a nyakán, felgyorsultak a nyakán, amitől Jace nyögött és nyüszített, és amikor Jace-be hatolt, azt két, hideg, síkos ujjával tette. Alec ujjai könnyen belé csúsztak, könnyebben, mint amire számított, és a fekete hajú pedig megcsavarta az ujjait, változtatta az erőt és a szöget, az érzés pedig zihálásba kergette Jace-t. És ekkor minden mozdulat abbamaradt, Alec lélegzetei forrók volták a bőrén, és a mély nyögéstől többért akart könyörögni.  
\- Elkészítetted magadat, Jace, teljesen ellazult és kész vagy rám…  
Jace vigyorogva fordította felé a fejét, büszkén arra, hogy meg tudta lepni a parabatai-ját. Alec szemei majdnem csak pupillák voltak, az orcái kipirultak, az ajkai harapásnyomosak és vörösek, és mikor csókolózta az éhes volt, és mély. Alec csípője ösztönösen Jace hátsója ellen kezdett el mozogni és Jace erekcióját keményen az asztalnak dörzsölte. A szőke vergődött és nyöszörgött, amíg Alec látható erőfeszítések árán rá nem vette magát, hogy egy fél lépést tegyen hátra. Elég közel volt Jace-hez, hogy érezze őt, habár Alec kezei most a bejáratánál köröztek és egy kissé bosszús kifejezés ült a duzzadt ajkain.  
\- Bocsánat, majdnem elvesztettem a fejem. Mivel nyilvánvalóan meghalnál most, hogy rendesen megbasszanak végre, akkor kezdjünk is neki, mit szólsz?  
Jace keményen bólintott és vágyakozóan dörzsölte magát Alec még mindig ruhával burkolt combjának egyértelmű meghívásként, és ettől Alecnek mosolyognia kellett és előre hajolnia, hogy ismét megcsókolja őt. Miután elváltak Alec ismét teljesen a nyeregben volt, és finoman három, síkosítóval bekent ujját Jace-be nyomta és csitította társát, mikor az türelmetlenül nyüszített.  
\- A síkosító már megszáradt attól, hogy olyan sokáig a térdeiden tartottalak. Nem foglak bántani, Jace – kunkorodtak fel az ajkai finoman. – Nos, nem rossz értelemben.  
Legalább nem szarakodott, hamar a hozzáadta a negyedik ujját is és Jace szemei reppenve csukódtak le ahogy Alec megcsavart a kezeit, hogy nyomást gyakoroljon a prosztatájára. És akkor eltűnt, de csak egy pillanatra, és a helyére lépett a farkának ismerős érzése, az megszokott és halvány égő érzés, amit Jace lelkesen üdvözölt. Az idő lelassult, ahogy Jace tudatosan ellazult, csak lélegzett és hagyta, hogy Alec kitöltse, túltöltse, elborítsa az érzékeit. Ez volt, amire várt, és Alec pontosan tudta, hogyan mozogjon, lassan és biztosan, és minden nyomás istene súrlódás volt az érzékeny belsőjének, és a gyönyör spirálként tekeredett a gerincére és megszédítette, ahogy a világ lassan egy összefüggő, forró köddé mosódott körülötte.  
Úgy fogta Alec kezét, akár egy horgonyt, ami megakadályozta, hogy elszálljon és szájával a puha csuklóra tapadt, hogy elfolytsa azokat a hangokat, amelyek a torka mélyéből törtek volna fel. Alig vette észre a csípős fájdalmat, mikor az asztal széle a lábába vágott, ahogy Alec lökései egyre vadabbak lettek, túlságosan elveszett a pillanatban. Mikor Alec kezei a törzsei köré csúsztak és felhúzták őt, párja ujjait az erekciója köré csavarta, és Jace feje visszahullott Alec vállára. Alec megrántotta a farkát és hüvelykujjával a makkját izgatta. És ekkor Jace széthullott, a forró-fehér gyönyör a velejéből robbant ki, hogy aztán végig söpörjön mindenén. Parabatai-ja szabad keze a szájához szállt, hogy elnémítsa azokat a rekedt kiáltásokat, amiket Jace képtelen volt visszafogni, és szorosan tartotta őt, amíg ő ondójával vonta be Alec öklét és a saját hasát, na meg az asztalt maga előtt.  
\- Jó fiú, élvezz el nekem – suttogta Alec forrón, és a farka még mindig tövig volt temetve Jace-ben. Mint mindig, Alec tudta, hogy Jace mikor kezd visszatérni magához és azonnal rendelkezett is határozottan. – Most pedig kapaszkodj.  
Összeszedve az erejét Jace gyorsan engedelmeskedett és feltámasztotta magát a remegő karjaira, bár még az egész testében csengett le az orgazmus. Vett egy mély levegőt, és ekkor Alec megragadta a csípőjét és ismét mozogni kezdett, és rendesen dugni kezdte, keményen és gyorsan. Jace morogva tolta a csípőjét felé, minden lökés lángoló szikrákat robbantott a túl érzékeny testében amíg Alec fogaival a keményen a vállába kapott és megmerevedett, ahogy feltöltötte Jace-t. Hátra nyúlva Jace egy csókba húzta Alec-et, a szájuk csak szerencsétlenül csúszkált egymáson amíg Alec vissza nem húzódott, félig finom, félig ragadozó kifejezéssel az arcán, és Jace nyüszített, mikor a testük elvált egymástól.  
\- Olyan telhetetlen vagy, parabatai-m. Egy nap majd beléd nyomok egy dugót, és egész nap kitöltve tartalak, és lassan elveszem az összes józan eszed, mikor éppen Klávé ügyekben jársz el. Talán egy vibrátor lesz az, és akkor fogom majd bekapcsolni, mikor éppen jelentést teszel az Inkvizítornak. Szeretnéd Jace, nem igaz?  
Jace fáradt farka szó szerint megrándult a gondolatra és Alec erre elnevette magát, sötéten és ígérően, amitől újabb borzongás futott végig Jace-n. Amaz megfordult Alec karjaiban és megköszörülve a torkát felhúzta egyik szemöldökét kérdőn, és egy bólintást és egy csókot kapott válaszul. Mikor elváltak, Jace nem tudta megállni a szúrkálódást.  
\- Ígéretek, ígéretek, Alec.  
Összevigyorogtak és ekkor Alec Jace-t a sarokban lévő kanapéhoz támogatta és könnyedén vette át Jace súlyának nagy részét, mert Jace csontja zselévé váltak minden olyan alkalom után, mint amilyen ez is volt. Jace ráájult a kanapéra, és megpróbálta Alecet is magával húzta, de parabatai-ja elhúzódott tőle és elment benedvesíteni egy rongyot. Szempilláin át Jace Alecet nézte, ahogy megtisztítja és dédelgeti őt, miközben őt egyre jobban nyomta az alvás heves súlya, a jó fajta kimerültség, mint szellemileg, mint fizikailag. Amikor nagyjából tiszta volt, ernyedten nyúlt, koordináltalanul Alec félig nyitott felsője felé, most az egyszer ő maga rendelkezve.  
\- Vetkőzz le és aludj velem. Csak egy kis ideig.  
\- Rendben, egy kis ideig – Alec Jace homlokára nyomta az ajkait mielőtt engedelmeskedett volna, majd kicsúszott a ruháiból és hosszú lábait az félig alvó Jace köré fonta. Elégedetten mosolyogva Jace megfordult parabatai-ja ölelésében és magába szívta annak az érését, ahogy az ő bőre az ő sajátjának simult. Ez nem tarthatott sokáig, hamarosan ki kellett nyitniuk az ajtókat és vissza kellett térniük a megszokott, mintaszerű Árnyvadász életükhöz, és elrejteniük a titkukat az egész világ elől. Mostanra, akárhogyan is, Alec és Jace aludt, egymásba ölelkezve, szívük egyként verve.


	2. Kánoni elemek

1\. Az első alkalom, amikor együtt vannak erőszakos. Jace megkérte Alecet, hogy legyen a parabatai-ja és a tény, hogy Alec időt akart, hogy átgondolja, összezavarja és feldühíti Jace-t. Szóval mikor elküldik őket egy edző küldetésre, Jace egy kicsit kegyetlenebb, egy kicsit figyelmetlenebb és majdnem megöleti Alecet. Ezután Alec nem néz rá, de Jace érzi a haragot sugárzani belőle, és ez megőrjíti. Szóval mikor egyedül vannak, egyszerűen elpattannak a húrok. Egymásra ordítanak és Alec minden egyes centiméternyi, újonnan szerzett magasság előnyét kihasználja, hogy Jace fölé tornyosuljon, és Jace nem tudja, hogy ettől a ténytől miért rázza ki a hideg. ÉS hirtelen csókolóznak, majdnem harapják egymást, és Alec az ágyba löki Jace-t, még mindig ordítva vele arról, hogy hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba, hogy majdnem hátra hagyta Alecet, és hogy ezt sosem tehette volna meg. Mindkettőjüket meglepve Jace alázatosan egyetért, habár utána, mikor már mind ketten kimerültek és eltompultak az elégedettségtől, bizonyítékként használja Alec szavait arra, hogy ők már pedig arra rendeltettek, hogy parabatai-k legyenek. Alec nem tiltakozik.  
2\. A biztonsági jelszavuk Morgenster, mert nem beszélnek gyakran az elmebeteg gyilkosról.  
3\. Mikor Jace meghal, Alec sikolt a szenvedéstől, de akkor halálosan elnémul, és felébreszti a félelmet Izzy-ben, hogy bántani fogja magát. Mikor Jace visszatér, Alec fél őt megérinteni az érezhetőén élő kötelékük ellenére is, szóval Jace ráfonódik parabatai-jára és ekkor egymásba gabalyodnak hosszú, hosszú idő után. Egyszer nem érdekli őket a látszat, és Alec még Jace szobájába is követi őt, képtelenül arra, hogy kiengedje őt a látóköréből. (Szerencsére az emberek szándékosan vaknak tűnnek, és mindent a parabatai kötelékükre fognak.) Olyan gondoskodással és finomsággal bánik vele, mintha a másik törékeny lenne, ami egy idő után megőrjíti Jace-t. Mikor felébred, Alec csak fölé támaszkodva néz le rá, úgyhogy Jace a hátára perdíti őt és addig húzza az agyát, amíg végül Alec el nem veszti a türelmét. Ami persze, pontosan az volt, amit Jace remélt.


End file.
